Les retrouvailles, les recherches et l'autre
by GinWe
Summary: Besoin d'aide au ministère ? un dresseur de dragons sur Londres? Deux jeunes gens qui vont devoire travailler ensemble.. quel dommage... bon il y a l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous alors premièrement **un petit disclaimer** : tous Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartienne pas ils sont pour la plupart inventer par la sublime J.K. Rowling.

Et sinon ceci est ma première Fan fiction.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et j'attends vos retours !

Tout ce passe 4 ans après le tome 7 sans compter de l'épilogue.

Les retrouvailles, les recherches et l'autre.

-7h00 Londres.

Un réveil sonne, une jeune femme appuyait sur cette boite infernale d'un bras lourd. Encore bien endormie elle leva la tête pour voir l'heure et se dit qu'elle pouvait encore dormir un peu vu qu'elle commençait un peu plus tard aujourd'hui.

Le réveil sonna de nouveau une puis deux puis trois fois avant qu'une tête brune se leva et regarda à nouveau l'heure, il était 7h30.

Et c'est d'un bon que la jeune femme se leva et s'habilla avec les premiers habits qu'elle trouva à sa portée car elle était en retard.

Tout en mettant son pantalon elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de manger quelque chose malheureusement elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose à par un petit papier qui disait :

" Désolé plus de pain et plus de café, donc à racheter! Biz Gin.".

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait ses courses le jour d'avant. Elle sorti de chez elle, referma derrière elle et transplanna devant l'entrée du ministère. Elle se dépêcha mais elle avait quand même 30min de retard et pour son supérieur ça ne passait pas cela ne se fais absolument pas!

Et c'était partie pour une petite remise en place de la part de son supérieur. Suite à ce qu'elle avait prévu, une petite remise en place, elle reparties mettre à l'aise dans son bureau.

-Miss Granger ! On vous attendra au 4ème étage à 14h et soyez à l'heure !

Son supérieur lui avait presque fait peur.

-8h30 Dans la campagne roumaine.

De l'autre côté du monde en Roumanie, un jeune dresseur de dragon se réveilla tout juste. Il se leva et alla prendre une petite douche pour se réveiller correctement. Puis un t-shirt et un short plus tard il se prit un petit-déjeuner de champion, il était toujours affamé le matin.

Pendant qu'il était attablés devant son omelette et son café une chouette qu'il ne reconnaissait pas arriva avec une enveloppe au bec il se leva et lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laisser rentrer. Il lui prit l'enveloppe du bec et vis qu'il y avait le sceau du ministère.

Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour la lire.

Cher Mr. Weasley,

Nous nous permettons de vous écrire dans le but d'une collaboration.

Nous venons d'agrandir Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques avec essentiellement une aile entièrement destinée au Dragon.

Ayant eu par de vos concluantes recherches et observations de ces splendides créatures, j'aimerai si vous le souhaitez, que vous veniez compléter nos manuscrits qui sont pour l'instant encore très pauvre en information sur les dragons et peut-être même venir donner quelques conférences pour présenter vos recherches.

Evidemment, il faudra venir à Londres pendant un certain le temps que nos manuscrits se complète et que notre personnel charger des dragons les comprennes.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, je vous prie d'agréer monsieur mes salutations distinguées.

Amos Diggory

Charlie n'en revenait pas. On lui demandait à lui de venir présenter ses recherches. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un chercheur mais juste comme un dresseur de dragon à part entière. Il se demandait comment cet homme avait pu entendre parler de lui et de ses manuscrits sachant qu'il ne les avait jamais rendus publique…

Il réfléchissait encore et encore jusqu'à cela lui vienne comme une évidence !

Cette folle de Rita Skeeter était venue fouiner auprès de tous les membres de la famille Weasley il y a environ 6 mois et elle était venue fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Il l'a laissé rentrer chez lui et avait répondu à deux trois questions qui lui semblaient anodine. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se débarrasser d'elle, ne pensant pas que cela aurait des conséquences.

Maintenant il se trouvait toujours sur sa chaise et ne savait pas quoi faire car s'il répondait oui cela voulait dire rendre publique tous ses manuscrits et petits carnets qu'il avait écrit depuis maintenant 11ans.

Mais cela vous aussi dire qu'il allait devoir laisser ses bébés pendant un certain temps cela dépendait de beaucoup de chose. Cela pouvait durer 2mois, 5 mois ou bien même plus de 6 mois même si cela l'entonnerai fortement.

Après longue réflexion, il se dit que ce serait égoïste de cacher au reste du monde sorcier ses découvertes et que si ça se trouvait il n'aurait pas grand-chose à leur apporter.

Il se dit qu'il en discuterait avec les autres dresseurs pour être sûr que ses dragons ne seront pas à l'abandon.

Puis il se décida enfin à aller voir ses dragons adorés et de rejoindre les autres dresseurs.

-Hey Charlie tu sais qu'il est déjà 10h c'est rare de te voir là aussi tard ! Lui fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était Will, son meilleur ami de longue date.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai reçu une lettre totalement imprévue et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre.

-Ah bon et je peux savoir de quoi parlais cette fameuse lettre ?

\- je te le dirais plus tard quand j'aurai réussi à tous vous réunir car j'ai besoin que vous soyez tous là pour pouvoir vous en parler.

Will se résigna à ne pas pouvoir savoir tout de suite le contenue de la lettre mais il était inquiet son ami avait directement adopté un air soucieux des qu'il le lui en a parlé. Il décida de ne pas forcer et entraina le roux à aller travailler.

-13h50 Londres.

Hermione se précipita de ranger tous ses dossiers, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle se précipita au ascenseur et montage jusqu'au 4éme étage. Elle arriva juste à temps, elle eut juste le temps de s'assoir et la porte se ferma et son supérieur se mis en bout de table et la réunion commença. Cette réunion consista principalement à présenter les nouvelles installation de la nouvelle aile du ministère et d'annoncer enfin qui allais s'occuper de cette nouvelle partie donc qui allais s'occuper des dragons et uniquement de ceux-ci.

\- Bien je vois que tout le monde est là et à l'heure .Son regard se posa directement sur Hermione. Donc nous allons pouvoir commencer. Alors comme vous le savez, les nouvelles salles sont enfin finies. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons enfin pouvoir crée notre secteur sur les dragons, ce que nous attendions depuis quelques années maintenant.

Il est donc temps de vous présenter tout ça.

Amos Diggory se déplaça au centre de la longue table et fis apparaitre une maquette de ce qui est la nouvelle aile. C'était un grand couloir en U et il était entouré par plusieurs salles de différente taille des toutes petites que l'on soupçonnait être un placard et un principalement grande qui était en réalité une gigantesque bibliothèque. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent à la vue de celle-ci, c'était la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle avait vu. Celle de Poudlard paraissait minuscule face à celle-ci.

Mais les yeux d'Hermione s'éteignirent tout de suite quand elle entendu Amos Diggory dire que seul ceux qui se verront attribuer ce secteur auront le droit de mettre les pieds dans celle-ci.

Elle était une des rares qui n'avait pas postulé pour avoir ses postes. Elle aimait bien les dragons mais elle n'y connaissait rien ou alors très peu donc elle avait décidé de ne pas postuler.

\- Bien maintenant je vais vous révéler qui se verra travailler d'ici quelques jours dans ces locaux. Je tiens à dire que j'ai bien reçu toutes les demandes qui me sont parvenue mais vu que je n'avais jamais demandé de lettre de motivation elles n'ont pas comptée. Car comme je l'avais dit au tout début chaque personne travaillant dans ce département était sujet à obtenir ces postes.

Tous ceux qui avaient envoyé une lettre ruminaient en silence et ceux qui n'avaient rien envoyer leva la tête directe car ce qu'ils pensaient ne pas les concerner, les concernait maintenant beaucoup plus.

\- Alors j'ai sélectionné 6 d'entre vous. Premièrement Mr Arnold McGowan puis Mrs Louise Samson, Mr Nicholas Hamilton, Mrs Liu Kuon, Mr Eliott Chatterton et pour finir Mrs Hermione Granger.

Hermione resta un peu sous le choc car elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à être choisie, elle n'y connaissait rien mais surtout car elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec Eliott son ex… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou pleurer.

\- Je vous félicite tous si vous avez été choisi c'est grâce au travail que vous fournissez. Vous pouvez tous disposé, vous recevrez plus d'information par note de service. Euh Mrs Granger veuillez rester s'il vous plait.

\- Oui bien sûr monsieur, de quoi voulez-vous me parlez ?

\- Si je vous ai choisi, en plus de vos excellents résultats au sein du ministère, c'est car je sais que vous avez de bonne relation avec la famille Weasley et j'ai envoyé une lettre à un des plus grand fils, Charlie Weasley. Etant donné de la réputation qu'il a dans ce secteur. J'ai jugé bon de l'avoir dans notre équipe en tout cas pour un certain temps.

\- Et donc vous voulez que je vous aide à le convaincre ?

\- S'il s'avère qu'il doute fortement j'aimerai bien que vous l'aidiez à prendre une décision qui va de soit être la bonne décision. Bien vous pouvez disposer maintenant et tacher de vous rendre utile pour l'avancée de ce département.

Hermione sorti du bureau et choisi maintenant qu'elle devait pleurer et rire en même temps (c'était un bon compromis. Donc c'est dans ce mélange de sentiment qu'elle accéda à son bureau. Mais quelqu'un l'attendais déjà.

\- Tu as vu on va travailler ensemble. Eliott était la assis sur le bureau un sourire narquois accrocher aux lèvres

\- Oui et je doute que ce soit une excellente idée

\- Pourquoi tu as peur de de nouveau succomber à mes beaux yeux bleus ?

\- C'est va les chevilles ? Et non ne te fais pas d'idée !

\- Je t'aurai ma lionne. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et parti retrouvé sa place.

Hermione s'était promis de ne pas retomber dans ses filets mais était totalement consciente que travailler avec lui ne serait pas de tout repos pour son petit cœur. Il avait beau être un parfait connard il restait plus que mignon avec ses cheveux blond qui lui retombais sur les yeux et son petit air joueur bref il avait de quoi faire craquer le cœur de la jeune femme mais elle se promit de résister.

-17h00 Dans la campagne roumaine.

Charlie avait réfléchis toute la journée à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet de son départ avec ses collègues. Il ne doutait pas sur le faites que ses dragons seront mal loti mais il s'en voulait de devoir leur rajouter du travail. Enfin bref il était temps de leur parler. Il proposa donc au 4 dresseurs de venir chez lui car il devait leur parler. Tous acceptèrent.

\- Avant de commencer j'aimerai que vous promettiez surtout toi Oda que vous me laissez finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu es gravement malade ? C'écria Oda

\- Non loin de là, mais je viens de dire quoi ? On se tait !

\- Oui… désolé

\- Bien alors pour commencer j'ai reçu une lettre me disant du ministère de la magie me proposant de partir quelques temps sur Londres pour travailler avec eux sur les dragons. Il vienne d'ouvrir un secteur entièrement dédié à nos bébés. Et je compte accepter.

\- He mais c'est génial ! oups désolé fini…

\- Haha merci Tim mais chut... car si je pars ça veut dire que mes dragons vont devoir trouver pension et vu que c'est ici leur habitat naturel ils seront sous vos responsabilités. Et avant d'envoyer ma réponse définitive je veux être sûr que ça ne sera pas une charge trop lourde pour vous ! Je ne veux pas vous les imposés ! C'est bon vous pouvez parler mais pas tout en même temps !

\- Mais c'est juste génial ce que l'on te propose ! et sache que moi je veux bien te prendre Flobbi ! J'adore ce dragon !

\- Et moi je te prends Looping et Marcus !

\- Bon alors moi je te prendre Timo

\- C'est donc moi qui me coltine Rams bon… merci les gars ! Non mais sans déconné Charlie il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça tu as une chance inouïe donc fonce ! On s'occupe de tout, tu sais un dragon de plus ne change pas grand-chose.

\- Vous être vraiment sûr ? Car un dragon peut-être sa change pas grand-chose mais 3 dragons bouleverse un peu plus le quotidien !

\- Mon cher Charlie. Je vais te dire j'ai toujours eu 7 dragons à charge et depuis que Lou, Junco et Laina sont partis je m'ennuie avec seulement 4 dragons alors deux de plus de me posera aucun problème je suis même plutôt contente. S'extasia Oda.

\- Tu vois bien que ça nous pose aucun problème alors arrête de faire cette tête de la maman qui amène ses enfants à l'école pour la première fois ! Si tu veux tu pourras leur téléphoner et venir leur rendre visite!

La petite blague de Will fit rire la petite assemblée se qui réconforta grandement Charlie car même s'il le disait pas vraiment, il était vraiment triste de laisser ses bébés.

J'attends vos retours !

Et le prochain chapitre sortira je pense dimanche prochain donc le 26 juin !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello désolé de publier si tard et de la non-longueur de ce chapitre^^

J'espère que sa vous plaira quand même.

Je rappelle : le monde et les personnages de viennent pas de moi à par deux ou trois mais ils appartiennent à la sublime J. .

Chapitre 2

-7h00 Londres.

Un œil s'ouvre puis le deuxième. On est samedi. Elle pouvait dormir le samedi mais malheureusement elle n'y arrivait pas. Et ce chaque jour de congé. Elle décida de rester encore un peu au lit et essaya de se rendormir mais c'était juste impossible.

Outre le faites qu'elle se levait toujours à cette heure-ci parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de son réveil, elle se souvenait qu'elle était convié à l'anniversaire des 2 ans de la fille de Bill et Fleur, Victoire. La fête en elle-même de dérangeait pas Hermione, bien au contraire, mais elle savait pertinemment que Charlie serai là donc qu'elle serait sensée le convaincre de venir au ministère et elle pensait réellement qu'il ne quittera ses dragons pour rien au monde.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas le forcer à venir à Londres mais elle était totalement qu'il serait d'une grande aide.

Après avoir longuement trainé dans son lit avec ses pensées, elle décida de se lever et de gentiment se préparer pour partir à cet anniversaire.

-7h00 Dans la campagne roumaine.

Charlie se leva tranquillement, il devait se lever aussi tôt car il devait aller au Terrier aujourd'hui donc toutes les tâches quotidiennes qu'il effectue auprès des dragons devait se faire dans la matinée. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas prendre de retard car il avait un portoloin à prendre à 11h00 pile. Donc cela ne lui laissais que 4 heure pour tout faire. Il se dépêcha donc de prendre son petit-déjeuner et de partir pour s'occuper de tout ça.

-11h00 Le Terrier.

Molly était toute excité de préparer l'anniversaire de Victoire au terrier. Elle adorait cette petite. Elle préparait la table avec Arthur quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent ensemble

\- Hello Maman !

\- Bonjours !

\- Mes chéris vous êtes la ! C'est parfait vous allez pouvoir finir de mettre la table pendant que je fini le repas.

\- A peine arriver et déjà exploiter !

\- Pleins toi pas moi je suis arrivé hier soir alors j'ai vraiment été exploité depuis ce matin.

Une tête rousse était apparue, c'était George. Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main très fraternelle.

\- Hello la compagnie ! Ginny et Hermione était arrivée. Bah alors où es la star de la journée ?

\- Ils ne sont pas encore là, ils arriveront vers 11h30. Ils ont eu un problème avec Dominique.

\- Ah zut j'espère ce n'est pas trop grave

Harry regardait Ginny du coin de l'œil. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'ils s'étaient séparé d'un commun accord car ils ne se pensaient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais après ces 4 mois, Harry n'était plus vraiment sur de son choix et au regarde de Ginny, Hermione pensait que c'était aussi le cas de cette dernière.

Tout le monde saluait les autres puis Bill, Fleur et leurs deux filles arrivèrent enfin.

\- Ahh bah les voilà ! Joyeux anniversaire choupette ! viens faire un gros bisou à tata !

La petite s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait être rapide et se jeta dans les bras de la rouquine.

\- Hello Bill, salua George, comment vas-tu ? j'ai entendu dire comme quoi vous aviez eu un problème avec Dominique.

\- Hello, ouai ça va et toi ? bah Dominique est un peu malade donc ce n'était pas la joie bon maintenant elle dort donc ça va. Il indiqua d'un geste le landau ou dormais la petite.

\- Ouai ça va…

George répondit mais il était peu convaincant, Bill lui adressa un regard et un sourire de soutient il savait qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment évoquer ceci. On était le 2 mai certes c'était l'anniversaire de Victoire mais aussi celui de la mort de Fred et de toutes les autres personne qui était décédée lors de la grand bataille 4 ans auparavant.

Tout le monde arrivait les uns après les autres mais un seul manquait à l'appel, Charlie. Hermione se demandais pourquoi et allais aller demander aux autres le pourquoi du comment au moment où Charlie traversa le pas de la porte.

\- Hello la compagnie !

Charlie s'avança pour saluer tout le monde et s'avachi dans le canapé entre Ron et Percy.

Le repas se passa sans aucuns soucis. Tout le monde riait. Autant pour fêter l'anniversaire de victoire que pour rendre hommage à ceux disparu. C'était une tradition qu'il avait chaque 2 mai pour se rappeler les personnes formidable ils étaient et aussi bien sur fêter la victoire qu'il y avait eu.

Après le repas, Charlie pensa que c'était le moment d'informer sa famille par rapport à la lettre du ministère.

\- Bien vu que l'on est tous réunis aujourd'hui je vais en profiter pour vous dire quelque chose concernant les semaines, mois qui viennent

Dès que Charlie se mis à parler, tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Hermione se demandait s'il allait parler du ministère ou si ceci était dû à totalement autre chose.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du ministère [Il expliqua comme il l'avait fait avec les dresseurs hormis le problème concernant les dragons.] Et j'ai accepté.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Molly, Mon fils va travailler au ministère et en plus cela lui a été proposé pour ses talents !

Hermione resta pour l'instant silencieuse pendant que tout le monde s'extasiais.

\- He mais Mione tu travailles dans ce département non ?

\- Oui Ron et en plus j'ai été choisi pour travailler dans le nouveau secteur des dragons. Et franchement Charlie c'est vraiment top que tu aies choisi d'accepter car sinon j'étais sensée te convaincre. Mon chef m'avait clairement fait comprendre que nous avions vraiment besoin de toi !

\- Donc enfaite vous aller travailler ensemble !

\- Ouai je crois bien .Par contre il me reste encore un problème. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de logement et d'après ce que j'ai vu ça n'a pas l'air vraiment facile.

\- Bah viens chez moi j'ai une chambre d'ami ! Tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaites tu n'es même pas obliger de te prendre un appart. Tu sais moi ça me fais de la compagnie.

\- Ah merci Ron ! C'est vraiment sympa mais je ne vais pas t'embêter trop longtemps je vais quand même chercher mais merci j'accepte volontiers pour le début.

\- No soucis ! Fait comme tu veux mais sache que ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il était maintenant 18h et tout le monde commençais à rentrer sauf Charlie qui avait décidé de rentrer que le lendemain donc de dormir une nuit au terrier et profiter un peu de ses parents qu'il voyait très peu. Charlie et Arthur étaient assis sur un banc dans le jardin.

\- Tu sais Charlie je suis content que tu aies accepté ce poste, ta mère va être si heureuse de t'avoir à porter de main. Tu sais le faites que tu habit si loin sa la rend quelque fois assez triste elle aimerait bien voir son fils plus souvent et d'ailleurs moi aussi. Avoua Arthur.

\- Ça me fait aussi plaisir de me rapprocher un peu même si je sais que mes dragons vont me manquer.

Molly était à l'intérieur entrain de dire au revoir à Harry et Ron.

J'espère que ça vous plait et merci de me donner vos retours en Review ça me permet de m'améliorer !

Je vous bizz !


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour ma longue absence je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que la Flem je l'avoue mais bon j'ai de nouveau envie d'écrire alors voici le 3 ème chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Le dimanche, Charlie parti du Terrier pour se rendre une dernière fois en Roumanie avant un certain temps. Il devait récupérer ses affaires et les amener chez Ron. Il s'arma donc de deux valise bien remplie de parchemin et croquis (et bien sur des habits mais juste ce qu'il faut) .Il arriva donc le soir chez Ron à Londres.

\- hey frérot comment vas-tu?

\- hello bien bien et toi?

\- Ça va ça va. Bon je te montre ou est ta chambre?

\- volontiers.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la petite chambre qui se trouvait au fond de l'appartement. C'était une petite pièce avec un lit dans le coin à gauche, un bureau juste en face de la porte avec une fenêtre juste au-dessus. Il y avait aussi une immense armoire sur la droite de la chambre, elle paraissait vraiment imposante. Surement car la chambre était vraiment petite.

\- Bon ce n'est pas une super chambre mais je pense qu'elle t'ira en attendant que tu te trouves un logement à toi!

\- C'est déjà génial! Merci beaucoup.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Bon moi ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim et je pense que le diner est près donc si tu as faim je te laisse me suivre.

\- J'ai faim. Donc je te suis!

La cuisine était une cuisine ouverte avec un bar qui faisait office de table à manger. Ron avait cuisiné des lasagnes. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard il s'était découvert un certain don pour la cuisine et c'était devenu son activité favorite.

Les deux frères continuèrent de manger tout en parlant de tout et rien. Ils se voient pas souvent alors ils avaient pleins de chose à se dire, pleins de souvenirs à se souvenir.

\- Et alors est ce que notre dresseur de dragon est toujours un tombeur au près des filles?

\- Haha bah pas vraiment, je suis tellement avec mes dragons et les autres dresseurs que je n'ai plus trop l'occasion de rencontrer des nouvelles personne.

\- Sérieux? Tu as même mis les filles de côté pour tes dragons? Comment tu fais? Ron demandait ça avait un air totalement choquer mais moqueur.

\- ah tu sais mon cher Roninounet, quand tu seras grand tu comprendras que tout ne tourne pas autour des femmes. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie.

Ron le regardais d'un air qui voulait dire " tu te fou de moi" et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas employé se surnom et voir la réaction de son petit frère le fis réellement rire.

\- Première tu oublies se surnom débile et deuxièmement tu auras beau dire tout se que tu voudras tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que le célèbre Charles Weasley à totalement décrocher des femmes.

\- Et pourtant si, mais vu que l'on est sur ce sujet. Toi, comment ça se passe ?

\- heu on va dire que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manques mais les réponses positives...

\- Haha pourtant ça avait l'air bien partie avec l'autre la... comment elle s'appelait déjà?

\- Miranda ?

\- Ouai voilà !

\- Bah oui ça avait bien commencé mais quand je l'ai présenté à Harry, elle lui pratiquement sauté dessus. Elle m'a ensuite avoué qu'elle savait que c'était mon meilleur ami et qu'elle se servait de moi pour pouvoir l'approcher.

\- ah dur. Sinon pour Harry et Ginny sa se passe comment?

\- Pour l'instant ils ne sont plus ensemble mais je doute que ça dure longtemps. Il n'arrête pas de me demander des nouvelles d'elle et Hermione me dit que c'est pareil du côté de Gin.

\- Ah bon c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je ne vais pas tarder demain je commence en ministère et je veux y arriver en étant complètement crevé à cause de toi.

\- tout de suite de ma faute!

\- Et bah ouai c'est sa d'être le petit frère.

Charlie parti de coucher Ron l'imita quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain allait être une longue journée.

-6h00 Londres

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva d'elle-même avec 1h d'avance sur son réveil. Elle essaya de se rendormir encore et encore mais sans résultat. Vers 6h15 elle se leva et se dit que quitte à être réveillée elle allait faire quelque chose d'utile. C'est alors qu'elle se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque pour prendre son encyclopédie sur les dragons. Elle était déjà au 3 quart du vieux livre poussiéreux .C'était un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans une petite boutique il y a quelques années. Au départ elle ne pensait pas que ce livre se rendrait réellement utile mais elle l'avait acheté par simple curiosité. C'est donc grâce à son envie de tout savoir qu'elle put se renseigner un peu sur les dragons car en vérité c'était une des seules créatures magiques dont elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur eux. Elle ne le disait pas aisément mais depuis l'épisode à Gringotts quelques années plus tôt, elle en avait peur.

Dans un autre appartement à quelques rues d'ici, deux rouquins dormaient profondément. Des sourires béats se dessinaient sur le visage du plus jeune des deux. Contrairement à son jeune frère, Charlie semblait passé un moment pas sympathique. Quel que soit le rêves du deuxième frère, il semblait grandement s'opposer. C'est dans cette opposition qu'une musique résonna et les firent sortir de leurs songes.

\- Arfff déjà ?! S'exclama Ron en se tournant tout en mettant son coussin sur sa tête pour empêcher du mieux qu'il pouvait le son d'atteindre ses oreilles.

\- Désolé j'ai mis le réveil un peu plus tôt je voulais être présentable pour mon premier jour.

\- Bon bah réveil moi dans 20minutes

Charlie se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sous l'eau, il réfléchissait à la journée qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais réellement travaillé pour quelqu'un, certes il avait bien eu quelqu'un pour qu'il avait travaillé lors de ses premières années avec les dragons mais ça remontait à pas mal d'année. Il continua à appréhender ça journée avec l'eau chaud qui coulait sur lui, puis quand il regarda l'heure, il remarqua que ça faisait 25minute qu'il était sous sa douche. C'est donc en vitesse qu'il sorti se préparer et réveiller son jeune frère.

-7h50 Ministère de la Magie

Hermione venait d'arriver avec 10 minutes d'avance, Elle se posa sur un banc en face de la nouvelle aile. Charlie lui se trouvait à l'entrée du ministère et n'avait pas la moindre idée de où aller.

\- Vous avez l'air perdu. Lui dit une voix féminine.

\- Euh oui je dois aller au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

\- Ah vous devez être Charles Weasley, j'ai entendu que vous avez accepté le poste.

\- Je vois que tout se sait ici, mais vous êtes... ?

\- Ah oui euh je m'appelle louise Samson.

\- Enchanté louise.

\- Du coup suivez-moi !

Louise était une femme élancée avec une longue chevelure noire et bouclée. Elle portait un tailleur gris avec une paire d'escarpins qui la rendait encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Charlie la regarda peut-être avec un peu trop d'intensité ce que la jeune femme remarqua. Elle lui fit un grand sourire rempli de sous-entendu auquel Charlie répondit par un sourire gêner et un petit rire nerveux. Il se sentait bien con d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

Après quelques minutes de marche et quelques ascenseurs, ils arrivèrent à destination. Charlie leva la tête et vis un grand dôme en verre avec pleins de petites créatures ailées volant dans tous les sens. Il baissa la tête et regarda devant lui et vis une touffe assise sur un banc avec un immense livre dans les mains. Il s'avança et s'assis sur le banc.

\- Alors prête à travailler avec moi ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et fis un grand sourire. Hermione était contente de travailler avec Charlie certes elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça mais elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui.

\- Je suis toujours prête !

Il était maintenant bientôt 8h. Tous les collègues d'Hermione commençaient à arriver chacun leur tour. À présent il ne manquait plus qu'une personne, Eliott.

Amos Diggory se mis sur une petites estrade et demanda à tout le monde de se rapprocher.

\- Bien. Je vois que monsieur Chatterton n'a pas jugé important d'être à l'heure, nous allons commencer sans lui. Pour commencer j'aimerai vous présenter Mr. Charlie Weasley. Monsieur Weasley travail habituellement avec des dragons depuis 10ans et il a gentiment accepté de travailler avec nous sur ce projets en tout cas pour le début.

Amos invita Charlie à le rejoindre devant tous les autres, quand tout d'un coup, Eliott Chatterton arriva en courant. Il était tout rouge et complètement épuiser, il semblait avoir couru un marathon.

\- Excuser... moi … du … retard…, Eliott avait du mal à parler à cause de sa respiration.

J'ai dû raccompagnée une moldue qui est arrivé en pleins milieu du hall du ministère.

\- Une moldue ? Ici au ministère … Mais comment-elle arrivée ici ? Demanda Hermione dubitative.

\- Malheureusement personne ne le sait.

\- Mouai ...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit Mr Chatterton vous êtes en retard et vous m'aviez promis que si je vous prenais vous arriviez à l'heure.

\- Oui Monsieur. Je ferais plus attention et essayera de ne pas tomber sur une moldue la prochaine fois.

Amos lui accorda juste un regarde désapprobateur.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là nous allons pouvoir rentrer.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers une grande porte en bois. C'était la porte de la Bibliothèque dont Hermione rêvait tant. Les deux portes en bois massif s'ouvrit et Hermione aperçu déjà une grande allée central qui donne sur chaque côté à pleins d'autre couloir remplis d'étagère qui faisait au moins 3 fois sa taille. A peine les portes furent totalement ouvertes que la lionne était déjà à l'intérieur mais elle fit vite déçue car en réalité il y avait certes toutes ses étagères mais elles étaient vides. Il y avait par contre en face d'elle un énorme tas de livre et de carton rempli eux-mêmes de livre et parchemins.

\- Bien tout le monde au travail maintenant. Il faut tout trier et tout mettre dans les étagères. Ça devrait vous prendre... hum quelque semaine.

A la fin de sa phrase, Amos disparu en un instant laissant les 7 sorciers devant ce tas de livres qui devrai pour la plupart parler que de Dragon.

\- Bien par où on commence ?

\- La meilleur solution c'est de commencer par les livres en vrac on s'occupera des cartons plus tard. Proposa Liu

\- Ta raison. Je propose que Charlie ne prenne pas de livre il aura assez de boulot avec toutes les questions qu'on aura pour lui.

\- Tu sais Hermione je suis aussi très calé en Dragons je n'aurais pas à lui poser des questions je sais me débrouillera puis j'en connais assez surement plus que lui sur le sujets.

\- Humm Eliott c'est ça ?

\- Ouai c'est exactement ça.

\- Ok du coup quelque question pour toi. As-tu déjà travaillé avec des dragons ?

\- Non mais..

\- As-tu parcouru une bonne partie du monde et appris à reconnaitre des centaines d'espèce ?

\- Je sais reconnaitre toutes les espèces moi !

\- Très bien alors qu'un antipodean Opaleye ?

\- C'est un dragon de Nouvelle Zélande avec des écailles nacrées mais il est principalement connu pour ses yeux sans pupille.

\- Joli et qu'est-ce qu'un Occamy ?

\- Euh... C'est un Dragon bleu non ?

\- Alors oui ça peut être bleu mais ce n'est en tout cas pas un dragon.

Charlie lui fait un sourire qui voulais dire « désolé mais tu me bâteras pas ». Il se retourna et allais partir en direction d'une des tables qu'il y avait quand Eliott l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Donc toi si tu es si fort dit moi qu'est-ce qu'un ukrainian Ironbelly ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas savoir ? Ça me fait de la peine tu sais… Mais pour répondra à ta question. L'Ironbelly est le plus grand des dragons connu il est assez lent en vol mais il est l'un des plus dangereux car il a des griffes particulièrement meurtrière. D'autre question ?

Eliott ne savait plus trop quoi dire il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait cherché comme ça mais dès qu'il l'avait vu au côté d'Amos Diggory et la joie dans les yeux de son directeur d'avoir Charlie à côté de lui... Bref il était clairement jaloux de n'avoir pas été jugé assez compétant pour mener ces recherches.

Après ses dernières paroles, Charlie fut déjà appeler à la rescousse par Louise qui était assise à une des tables un peu plus loin.

Après plusieurs heures passée dans la bibliothèque, Hermione commençais à avoir faim. Elle regarda l'horloge est vit qu'il était déjà 14h passé.

\- Déjà 14h13 ! On est tellement plongé dans ce tri que l'on a même oublié d'aller manger.

Ah cette annonce tout le monde le va la tête et laisse tout en plan et parti à toute vitesse manger tout en rallant que personne n'avait eu l'intelligence de regardé l'horloge 2h plus tôt

-Voilà ! Laisser moi des reviews ça me permet de savoir quoi amélioré et de me donner l'envie d'écrire ) le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera.


End file.
